A Bully And The Tunnels
by Ninny-na
Summary: Hayner has an interesting encounter with the blonde bully of Twilight Town. ;3
1. The Encounter

**Title: A Bully And The Tunnels.**

**Pairings: Hayner/Seifer**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. CEPT MY KITTY. SHE LOVES ME. :D**

**Summary: Saturdays can't start out much better than this. Well, according to a certain blonde skater...**

**It is 1:40 in the morning. This is the kinda thing that I think of at that time...**

--&--

It was late at night, and the moon had risen high; deciding to be a bitch, it shone right into Hayner's room. As if it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't sleep, now ol' Luna had to make her way into his god dang room!

Hayner groaned and rolled over in his bed. Getting himself twisted within his blue bed sheets in the process. He struggled to untangle himself, but sadly failed. Sighing, and giving up, Hayner rested his chin upon the bedspread; in a wary attempt to get the moon's rays out of his face. It worked, but sine the moon was so freakin' bright, it showed the colour of Hayner's bedsheets. Now, why should that matter? Well...

It was an azurite colour.

The same colour as Seifer Almasy's eyes.

Hayner scowled at the sheets, and jerked his body to the side, so he wouldn't have the moon in his eyes, nor the annoying bed spread in his face. That he would now have to change.

Why you ask?

Because he fuckin' hated that Seifer bastard. With a passion.

Ever since they had met, Seifer had made it his job to annoy the living fuckin' hell out of him! And he himself, was sick of it. He always fell for the god damn bait that was Seifer's insults, and line and sinker that were his taunts and smirks. Soon Seifer had him reeled in, and riled off. Every. Single. Time.

Another thing that annoyed Hayner, was the fact it seemed Seifer didn't know any of their names! (Their being him, Roxas, Pence) It was always _chicken-wuss, _or _dip-shit_ or something to that degree. At least Hayner and company had the decency to to call him and his little groupie by their names! Maybe it was time for a change, perhaps they could call him _beanie baby_ or _combat boy ._

Hayner smirked at the idea.

_"Hey Combat Boy, they forget a recruit?"_

_"Awwwww! Look at the wittle Beanie Babe!"_

_"Can't go anywhere without your toque now can ya? What's the temperature, 30 degrees? _(-I ish Canadian. That be hot.-)

How Hayner would love for that to happen, but, Seifer WAASS the head of the town's disciplinary committee; and not one to pick a fight with. At first, many people thought the idea stupid, disciplinary committee, what the fuck was that? So, they decided to taunt Seifer about it.

Man. Did they ever regret it.

A frown crossed Hayner's features. He realized, that, wish as he might, he'd never be able to retort that nickname to Seifer. Fear washed over him at the thought. Seifer was a damn good fighter. He was agile and strong. His punches not usually forgotten. Hayner had learned the hard way that Seifer meant business and wasn't afraid to punch out those in his way. Literally.

-

It was a cold winter day that made Hayner snappy. Crashing into Seifer and having him insult him for being clumsy, stupid, and fuckin' annoying just wasn't going to help. It was Hayner who got the first punch in, but Seifer finished it.

In the end, Hayner ended up with a broken nose, chipped tooth (where Seifer had slammed his face against the wall), and a heavily bruised shin. (where Seifer had landed several kick with those god damn boots of his)

Seifer, on the other hand. looked like a guy whose girlfriend just slapped him. Which wasn't very flattering. All he had was a red mark on his face where Hayner's fist made contact with his cheek. Not exactly where he was aiming, but hey. At least he hit him.

That was what Hayner told himself for a week after the alley way incident. To make sure his pride didn't get too damaged. He also told himself the very same thing whenever Seifer brought up the subject. Which was often.

-

Hayner frowned at the memory, then sighed and rolled onto his back, arms clasped behind him. He stared at the non-painted ceiling, with a look of disgust. He hated that _colour_. If Hayner's books, neither white or black was a colour. Just a slang term idiots used when talking about people. His parents had insisted white was a colour and he would grow to _love _it. Hayner just gave them a dirty look at slammed his door closed on them.

Hayner sighed.

This. Was going to be one long night.

--&--

As expected, Hayner wasn't exactly all rainbows 'n' butterflies in the morning.

Stomping down the carpeted stairs of his house. Hayner tried to make as much noise as possible, to show his grumpiness.

Have you done that before? Been very agitated, and decided to let the whole world know by stomping down the stairs, crashing through the living room and slumping yourself down upon a kitchen chair, a pout placed firmly on your face? Well, if you have, you obviously know the look on Hayner's face as he sat down for breakfast. After all, it was 'the most important meal of the day!' Hayner's mother's chirpy voice echoed through his head.

"What'll it be Sweetie?" His mother questioned, her voice still light and happy. Either she was ignoring his mood, or not feeling like setting light to the fire.

"Bowl of cereal and a glass of juice," Hayner grumbled, then added with exasperation. "_Please_."

The corners of his mother's lips twitched. She was very picky about people's pleases, and thank yous. Saying it was just common courtesy. It annoyed the hell out of Hayner who needed _just that _to make his life_ 'peachy-keen'._

Yeah right.

She set his breakfast out in front of him, the hard clay of the bowl meeting the hard wooden table with a '_clink'_.

Hayner wolfed down breakfast, acting like a hungry animal that hadn't been fed for days. And, in a sense, he was. When we sleep, we unconsciously fast for about 7-10 hours. It doesn't seem that bad when you don't notice it, due to the fact your in La-La land, but when your awake for the whole ordeal... Well. It's just plain cruel.

Wiping his mouth with his arm, he felt the cool liquid of the milk drag across his skin. His spine tingled at the sudden temperature change, and he shivered slightly. The hair raising on his arm. Hayner's mother looked in worry, but he shook his head. Silently telling her it was nothing.

Hayner then swiped the cool glass that held his ice-tea and chugged it. He didn't get up and get a drink during the night in light of the fact that he didn't want to get his sorry ass out of bed seven times during the night just to pee. That just didn't work for him. Neither did Seifer constantly annoying him, but, you win some you lose some.

... I guess.

Setting his glass down with a sigh, Hayner stood and gave a quick stretch. Clasping his fingers together and stretching his arms forward. Satisfied when he heard his should blade crack. Letting his arms swing back down, and waved them around a bit. Trying to wake up, just a tad bit more.

Giving his mom a silent Thank You and a nod, Hayner made his way through the screaming cries of his sisters in the living room virtually unscathed. If, you didn't count that he now thought he was deaf on both ears. Also... he swore he felt a trickle of blood leave his ear drum.

He had told his mom that once, she started freaking out. Asking if he had been hurt in a fight, Hayner had just entered the house or if he had somehow hurt himself. He winced and said, "I think it's because of them," and had pointed to his sisters. Hayner's Mom immediately calmed down, and then gave him 'the look'.

Hayner had then grinned sheepishly and ran up to his room.

He grinned now, at the memory. He had always enjoyed tormenting his mother. She often would ask, "Why me?"

Hayner would just offer an apologetic smile and say, "It's fun."

Maybe that was the reason Seifer decided to torment him. Because he decided it was _fun._

Hayner's smile, turned into a scowl at the thought. He and Seifer were **nothing **alike.

... Right?

--&--

After deciding on his usual attire, Cammo shorts (-pants, capris, whatever...-), sandals, a black tank top and a light green short cut vest thingy. A brown braclet adorned his wrist And gelled his hair the way he like it. Spiked.

Hayner was making his way to the Sandlot. He was bored, it was a Saturday, and he had nothing better to do.

He wondered if Seifer would be there, and if he would put up his usual antics. Hayner needn't worry about that. It was, _Seifer. _Of course he would put up his usual antics. Those being tormenting, insulting and making fun of him and his buddies. Well. That would be a wonderful way of starting the weekend, wouldn't it?

Hayner made a face as he made his way through the tunnels in Twilight Town. His mind was else where, but that was no problem. Hayner knew this place like the back of his hand. (Oh, thats new! JK.) He had walked these tunnels many times as a kid, trying to get to school, or just wandering.

Walking had always been a pastime of Hayner's. It cleared his mind, _'What little there is' Ha ha Olette. _It had also given him exercise during the cold months of Winter when no one in their right mind Struggled.

While Hayner mused over random thoughts, trying to pass the time, he hadn't notice Seifer coming in the opposite direction. That was, until the crashed. Well, Hayner crashed into Seifer's chest and fell to the ground in a 'Hmph' and then started muttering apologies, while Seifer was just taken aback. Who would dare run into him? His eyes narrowed, but when they say who sat before him, they twinkled with mischief.

_'Well, well, well, what do we have here? Little ol' Hayner all alone? This is gonna be fun...' _Seifer thought, his mouth turning into that all to familiar smirk.

"Hey Chicken-wuss, how 'bout you watch where you're going."

Hayner, who had now stopped his muttering after realizing who he had crashed into, looked up at Seifer and glared. He pushed him self up, and stuck out his bottom lip in a stubborn fashion. Making Seifer realize how cute he looked when he pouted like that...

Wait, whut?

"Hayner," was all he said. That cute fuckin' pout still in order.

"What?" Seifer inquired, confused. _'Well no shit, dip-stick. I knew that.'_

"My name," Hayner let out in a exasperated breath.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and retorted, "I _knew _that, idiot."

Hayner, now realizing how stupid he sounded, managed to stutter, "W-Well then, a-actually say it w-when your speaking t-to me. Dip-shit." He just had to throw that in there.

Seifer barked out a laugh, while Hayner just blushed slightly and turned to leave; in the direction he came. Which obviously wasn't the direction he had planned on going. But this meeting with Seifer had caused a slight change in plans.

He had just turned and started to walk away when Seifer caught his arm and forced him to turn while saying, "Hey, wait."

Seifer had just managed to catch Hayner's arm, Hayner turned and focused his eyes on his. His face still slightly flushed, though agitated.

_'Aww, is he embarrassed?_ _Now... add that with the pout and... No. Wait. Stop. Now.' _Seifer shook his head, trying to clear the thought that were dwelling there. Like un-invited guests.

Hayner, who was growing more flustered and angry by the second. If Seifer wanted to say something, well, say it! Don't make someone stand there and do nothing while making him feel like a complete idiot. (which he was). Scowling, Hayner turned to go. Not wanting to deal with the elder teen anymore.

As if.

Seifer quickly turned the boy around and slammed him up against the wall, both of his hand held onto Hayner's biceps, keeping him in place. He stepped in close, and pushed himself up against the boy. (Sqwee. x3) Breathing onto his face, he whispered, "I wasn't finished speaking you know,"

Hayner squirmed, clearly un-comfortable. His mind had become a muddle, due to the fact he was being pushed up against a wall, by a very attractive man... Trying to break free, Hayner's eyes glanced over Seifer's face. Seifer had an amused expression on his face, but also something else... His own chestnut brown eyes, met his azurite blue one and they stared back at each other. It was then Hayner decided against changing the bed sheets.

Hayner bit down on his bottom lip. A nervous habit of his, he often did it when he was in a awkward situation...

"Uhhh..."

Was the only thing Hayner was able to say. Dumb founded by the elder teens closeness. Hayner couldn't exactly form a proper sentence. His brain wasn't registering much other then the fact Seifer was actually to him in a _civil _manner AND he was being held up by a striking young man... And, if he thought that was embarrassing... Well.

Leaning in, Seifer spoke softly, seductively, into Hayner's ear.

"You're going the wrong way."

Hayner opened his eyes, having not realized he had closed them, and blinked several times. Seifer, had pinned him up against the wall, looked deep into his eyes, and had now just whispered in his ear, all to tell him he was going the wrong way?

"Wait, whaa?"

Was all Hayner said as he looked puzzeled into Seifer face, his expression questionable. A mix between amusement, and... lust? Hayner was just to confused... School was over! Why did life have to throw so many problems at you? And... Why did we even need school if all we really have to do is figure out those ones?

Seifer smirked, and tilted the young boy's head up, then bent his head down, the noses almost touching. Hayner's face flushed again, but this time, taking hold of a darker red.

"Yeah? What did you think I was going to say?" He murmered, his breath caressing Hayner's face. Hayner's stomach was filled with butterflies. Giving it a feeling of emptiness. Even though he had just eaten not to long ago. Managing to find his tongue Hayner mumbled something incoherent to the both of them.

Stomach butterflies and muddled brains just don't mix. Remember that kids.

Letting out a silent laugh, Seifer released Hayner from his hold and started to walk off. In the direction of the Sandlot. The exact same place he had just come from... Why would he be going back? After all, he had made a point to get up and leave...

Hayner's brain hadn't registered much. Other then the fact he was sitting on his sorry ass, and confused as hell. So, of course, he didn't realize Seifer was heading back in the direction he came.

But, what he was aware of, it that. Saturdays don't start out much better then this.

Especially if more moments like this arise.

--&--

**IT IS NOW 4 IN THE MORNING. ... WOAH.**

**This is for teh Stripes. Only because I told myself I was going to work on her alternate ending and ended up writing this instead.**

**T...T**

**I knu it isn't angsty.. But.. Please love. Please? ;-;**

**Anyways, a skeeter just bit me, and please R&R!**

**Love is need to feed teh love machine. :3**

**Or something.**

**No sleep makes me whacked. ;3**

**AND I PROMISE TO GET MY SORRY ASS TO WORK ON YOUR ENDING.**

**OKI?**

**-**

**ALRIGHTY THEN. DUE TO THE FACT I REALLY WANT TO WRITE A SMUTTY HAYENER/SEIFER SCENE. (I WANT THEM TO KISS! D:) THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. WITH THE SMUTTINESS. OR CUTENESS. ONE OF THE TWO.**

**IT WILL PROBABLY BE WRITTEN IN THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING SO... BE PREPARED! :DDD**

**THAT IS ALL.**


	2. The Kiss

**Title: A Bully And The Tunnels.**

**Chapter: 2**

**Pairings: Sei/Hay Seiner! **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**--&--**

_Does morning ever come to children who never sleep?_

Hayner Chase's eyelids slowly opened, taking in the dark night. His chocolate brown eyes glanced over his bedroom. (that he could hardly see)

It was three in the god damn morning, and Hayner _still _wasn't even _close _to sleep. Instead he lay awake, listening to the strange sounds of the night. The soft murmur of the wind slowly glazing over the house, the creaking of the wood settling into the small wooden building, the... Wow, he was really starting to sound like a nerd.

Hayner scoffed at himself, and rolled over. His whines and complaints soon muffled by the scratchy piece of fabric that was his pillow case. Then Hayner pouted, (for what seemed the zillionth time since he tried to fall asleep) his lips brushing harshly against the covering of his pillow. His lips were dry; due to the fact he kept licking them.

Over and over Hayner replayed the scene that happened between him and Seifer. Over and over he saw that muscular boy lean in a little too close. Repeatedly he replayed the scene that had caused he him so much confusion. And joy.

He liked it. He _fucking _**liked **it! Hayner **liked** how Seifer had leaned in and spoke to him in a civil manner. He **enjoyed **having Seifer's well built frame press against his smaller one. Hayner **ached **to have him do it again. To feel Seifer's breath caress his face, his hand grip his arm like he didn't want him to leave. To have Seifer actually _kiss _him. Hayner wanted to feel Seifer's lips against his own, to have Seifer hands clutch the back of his shirt and bring him closer, have his back forced against the cold concrete walls of the Tramway. Hayner wanted all that.

And hated himself for it.

Hayner tried to feel disgusted with the fact that Seifer was, for one, a GUY, and two, the town's bully! Hayner was suppose to hate him! Not want to be fucked by him! How messed up can the world get?

Yet, no matter how hard he tried. No matter how many times he repeated the words 'I do not like Seifer' in his head, it wouldn't get through. For some reason, Hayner just couldn't get it thorugh his head that he _didn't _like Seifer; because, apparently, he did. Hayner Chase, had a full blown crush, on Seifer Almasy.

"Eeeaaaggghhhhh!!" Hayner screamed, burying his disgruntled face into the dammed pillow cases, not caring if he woke his parents up. (who slept liked the dead he might add) "Why, why, why, why, WHY?!"

Hayner's enraged cries echoed throughout his small room. It's walls, painted a vivid blue, bounced the sound waves back, forcing Hayner to hear his own distressed calls. Hayner laid on his unmade bed, the furniture in his room seemed to loom over him. The shadows casted by the compact dresser in the corner seemed frightening and ominous. Hayner's dark brown eyes slid over and glanced at the dresser's side of the room. When he though he saw something in the shadows move, he squeaked (very manly) and buried his face in his pillow.

Yeah. Hayner felt tough now.

A barley audible sigh escaped the blonde boys lips. He was so confused, thoughts raced through his mind, questioning everything he thought he knew. I mean, if _Seifer _liked him (maybe), what else could be going on? Roxas planning to elope with some pyro? Pence and Olette planning to go out? His Mom be really a giant alien planning on destroying the world? (Hey, it might happen...)

Lifting his muddled head, Hayner's eyes slid in and out of focus. Sitting up abruptly, displacing his bed sheets, Hayner rubbed them roughly; as if trying to clear his head by doing this action. When he removed his hand from his eye, Hayner caught a glimpse of his clock, reading the time as 3:15.

You had to fucking kidding.

**--&--**

Half hour later, our dear old friend Hayner still lay in his bed, staring the the soft colour of his roof. The sun had slowly started to rise, just peeking over the edge of the edge, as if playing a game with the residents of the town. Testing them, seeing if the _really _wanted it to pass over.

Hayner didn't. He wanted the son of a bitch to go and play games somewhere else, more than anything he wanted _s l e e p. _But, it was becoming more evident that it wasn't going to happen.

With a sigh, that meant he gave up, Hayner slowly brought himself up. His blankets pooled in his lap as he ran his hand over his eyes wearily. (Earlier, Hayner closed his eyes and tried counting back from a hundred, _AGAIN._) When satisfied with the fact that he could see clearly, (sorta) Hayner slid his legs over the edge of his dark blue comforter and stood up (more like stumbled) making his way to the 'possessed' dresser. (Yes. Possessed. Didn't you see something move to?) Fumbling with the dresser knobs, Hayner successfully (and finally) managed to open the right drawer that lead to his shirts, pulling on the first one he saw (that also went with the gray sweats he wore).

Making his way to his door, Hayner managed to crash into a chair, bedpost and trip over a pile of clean clothes. (That lay on the floor.) Scowling, Hayner stepped into the hallway. The plush carpet that adored the floor felt soft against his feet. For once, he was thankful for the ugly pink carpet his Mum had insisted on buying; for it almost made it easier to sneak out undetected. (unless his Mum had super ears...)

Slowly the young teen made his way down the hallway. Passing his little sisters room, Hayner stopped, and pressed his ear lightly on the door. Soft snores were the only noise detected, proving his sisters were in a deep slumber. As the blonde passed his parents room he quickened his step, not wanting to be caught. He descended the rough stairs swiftly and ran when he saw the door; opening it quickly, Hayner sped out into the street...

... And tripped over the threshold.

"Fuck..." the injured teen mumbled as he rolled up the pant leg to inspected the damage. Nothing to bad; just a bruised knee. (Which was normal.) Slightly grazing his injured limb with a hand, the hurt blonde let out a small hiss. Sighing, Hayner forced himself up and started off towards anywhere in particular.

**--&--**

In all honestly, Hayner had no idea on how he made it to the Sandlot. Somehow, he managed to walk all the way from his house, through the Tramway and into the Sandlot without having a clue on what he was doing. (All thanks to Seifer who had been the main thought running through his head)

Lifting his head, Hayner's chestnut brown eyes glanced over the familiar area. A small smile played upon his lips. Hayner and company were always either here, or the Usual Spot. Though, in his mind, The Sandlot was a lot better. (Too noisy in the Usual Spot, a lot of trains passed over head) Besides, where else would you be able to find a bunch of people to annoy or hang out with AND be really close to sea-salt ice cream? (This has nothing to do with Seifer!)

Without warning, Hayner was shaken out of his little world when a well known voice leaned in and murmured gently into his ear, "Whatcha doing here, chicken wuss?"

With a small jump, (and squeak) the chocolate eyed teen dislodged a hand from his shoulder and spun around to meet a familiar, scarred face; that had a look of smugness painted on.

"Did you just _squeak_?"

With a light blush, Hayner forced his gaze away from Seifer's face and mumbled a barley audible, "Shut up..."

The blue eyed blonde slowly hung his arms around Hayner's neck, clasping hands together and leaning in to breathe on the younger teen, "Name one good reason on why I should."

Hayner's cheeks darkened in colour and he took a small tentative step back. The scene between enemies getting all to familiar.

"W-Well... B-Because."

"Because...?"

"Uhh..."

Seifer smirked in triumph, while Hayner pouted and crossed his arms in defeat. Slightly leaning his head down, forehead almost touching the smug teen's chin. With a light blush, the platinum blonde teen slightly tightened his grip on the younger one and teased him a bit more.

"Don't worry chicken wuss, we don't mind that you can't win _any _battles."

Hayner abruptly snapped his head up and stared the elder adolescentin the eye, arguing, "I can to!"

Amused, Seifer questioned him; drawling it out, "Reaalllyyy, what KIND of battle?"

A startled look crossed the brown eyed boy's features as he tried to think up something. The longer he took, the more amused Seifer became. Suddenly, throwing the older teen a glance Hayner replied, "This kind!" and pretty much threw himself at the unsuspecting teen. (--insert girly giggle here--)

Seifer's pale blues snapped open wide before he grinned slightly into the kiss. Closing his eyes, Seifer switched where his arms lay, deciding on having them cling the skater's waist while having Hayner's arms hook around his neck.

The kiss was slightly awkward, but passionate none the less. Both boys didn't want to end it, but reality came crashing down when both fought for air. When the kiss was over, the blue eyed boy's uneven breath found it's way to Hayner's ear and mumbled, "How did you win _that _battle?"

"Simple." the mischief maker of Twilight Town replied, speaking softly and seductively into taller boy's ear. Making him shiver. "I was braver then you, and beat you to the punch line. Maybe we should start calling _you _chicken wuss, eh?"

With a growl, Seifer slammed Hayner against a wall that was closest to them and hissed, "Not a chance,"

Hayner didn't miss the look that crossed over Seifer's face before the angry blonde kissed him again, causing one of Hayner's hands to find their way to Seifer's un-masked hair.

_This _time. Hayner didn't mind being pushed up against the wall by Twilight Town's disciplinary committee's leader. In fact, he rather enjoyed it.

But, _shhhh_. That's a secret.

**--&--**

**HAPPEH NAO!?**

**Better be. Took me forever to finish this. T...T**

**But. I have to admit. I loved the ending. -lovelove- Though, it seemed a bit rushed. Might re do it another time...**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. (--insert love here--)**

**Look out for my next story. Lake Side Romance, or Destiny Thief. Both being HaySei! :DD Or... I might do a Hayner X Axel... **

**... YOU HEARD MEH! (goes and dies in a hole) **


End file.
